


Our Yuratchka

by Wereng



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Yuri membenci sebutan itu, tapi menghentikan kelakuan orang narsis itu pun ia tak bisa. Yang terjadi justru hal-hal menyebalkan itu makin menjadi-jadi dan membuatnya sebal berkali-kali. Tapi hal itu selalu datang disaat yang ia butuhkan."Yuratchka, bersemangatlah. Aku ada di belakangmu."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble pendek yang seketika muncul usai menonton my Yuratchka. XD
> 
> Yuri on Ice sepenuhnya milik Mitsuru Kubo. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam peminjaman karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini.

Ujaran itu menghantuinya berdetik-detik kemudian. Kekecewaan yang mengerubungi dadanya menjadi-jadi, nyaris tumpah air mata itu, namun egonya jauh lebih keras untuk membekukannya. Yakov masih terus menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut, menenangkan batin pemuda yang ia tahu begitu renta dan kapan saja bisa luluh lantak dalam hitungan detik. Yuri tak memiliki waktu untuk berduka lebih lanjut, ia tahu hal itu. Sementara si Yuuri tua entah mendapatkan sambutan yang bagaimana di sana, Yuri masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Kakek, kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Ia memilih memendamkan dirinya di kamar mandi sejenak. Yakov tak menyusulnya, ia mengerti pemuda malang itu perlu menyendiri barang semenit. Ketertekanan dari berbagai hal di luar diri Yuri tak bisa Yakov bantu kurangi bahkan sedikit. Tekanan itu jualah yang makin membikin Yuri merasa mengecil dan makin kecil dari dunia.

Wastafel pun mungkin takkan merasa kuat memandangi wajah kemerahan itu. Keinginan kuat untuk membikin tangguh hatinya begitu tercermin di wajah ayu itu, menjadikan yang manis itu terlihat garang, menakutkan, namun membuat siapapun yang melihatnya untuk ingin memeluknya dan menjaganya dari berbagai kejahatan dunia. Yuri selalu memiliki masa seperti itu. Tak memiliki siapapun untuk bersandar saat jiwanya rapuh. Tidak Yakov, bahkan tidak juga kakek yang begitu ia sayangi.

" _Ara_? Ada orang rupanya."

Yuri terkejut sejenak dan menoleh pada ia yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bilik di belakangnya. Dan tatapan mata itu membikinnya sebal dan amarah bergejolak kembali. JJ mendekatinya dengan wajah seolah tak tahu apa-apa, dengan tatapan mata yang ia sendiri sebut sebagai tatapan penakluk. Yuri hanya mengatainya orang narsis yang perlu dipenjarakan.

"Yuratchka? Kau menangis?"

Yuri mendengus nyaring tepat di depan orang itu. "Siapa yang menangis, JJ sialan?"

Si pirang menoleh ke cermin bahwa ia memang benar-benar tidak menangis, mencari-cari jejak air mata, namun tiada. Dan ia kembali pada orang Kanada itu, namun keterkejutan didapatinya saat wajah JJ tepat di hadapannya dan nyaris membuat dahi mereka berbenturan. "Apa-apan kau, JJ?"

"Yuratchka. Aku sudah sadar dari pertandingan lalu, sih. Tapi, kau benar-benar berbeda hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

JJ terdiam sejenak dan memegangi dagunya. Bibirnya ia gigiti sedikit lalu matanya berbinar seolah baru mendapat pencerahan, "Ah, jangan-jangan kau tambah pendek, ya?"

"HAH? Siapa yang tambah pendek, sialan?"

JJ tertawa pelan dan matanya menyipit karena itu. Ia mengelus kepala tertutup hoodie itu seperti layaknya ia mengusap kepala seorang anak kecil. "Yuratchka. Jangan suka emosi, nanti tambah pendek lagi, loh."

Yuri menampik tangan JJ dengan kasar. Hoodienya turut terlepas karenanya, dan JJ terpana. Ia menutup mulutnya dan tatapan mata itu lagi. Tatapan yang membuat si pirang geram bukan main. "Ya ampun. Apa aku salah masuk kamar mandi? Apa ini kamar mandi wanita? Tapi aku yakin ini kamar mandi pria. Maaf, My Lady, sepertinya Anda salah masuk."

Lagi-lagi orang itu.... Yuri menggeram kesal dan memukul perut JJ dengan sebal dan menjauh. Ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, "Awas saja kau JJ sialan. Aku akan menghancurkanmu! Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Awas kau!"

JJ tertawa geli melihat perubahan warna wajah itu. Ia menepuk tangannya dengan senang dan menyusul Yuratchka-nya kembali.

Langkah kakinya dihentak-hentakkan dengan kesal. Kepalanya seolah ingin meledak begitu saja karena lagi-lagi orang narsis itu mengatainya. "Tunggu saja sampai aku tinggi darimu dan aku akan menginjakmu sampai sekecil semut, sialan."

"Yuuri."

Dan tepuk tangan itu menyadarkannya lagi. Sapuan matanya di bangku para penonton membuatnya mengingat kepedihan hatinya lagi. Ia sedikit menunduk kecewa sedetik dua sebelum tepukan lembut di bahu itu mengejutkannya dan kembali membuatnya sebal.

"Semangat, Yuratchka."

Apalagi senyuman itu.


End file.
